1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a driving device for a snowmobile which is run on the snow by a crawler belt.
2. Description of Background Art
As a driving system for a snowmobile, the driving system using a belt converter has been widely known, as disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Laid-Open No. 49-39124. That is, a driving force of the engine is transmitted to a drive pulley of a belt converter, the rotation of the drive pulley is transmitted to a driven pulley through a belt, and the rotation of the driven pulley is transmitted to a driving sprocket of a crawler belt through a chain.
In the system disclosed in the aforementioned Japanese Utility Model Laid-Open No. 49-39124, power is not effectively transmitted since a mechanism is not provided for adjusting a stretching of a chain, or a belt, for connecting the driven pulley with the driving sprocket.
It is contemplated that as a general procedure for adjusting the stretching of the chain, a slipper is used. However, where the slipper is used, the chain comes into contact with the slipper. Friction increases and wear is generated.